Acéptalo, por favor
by Hannabi77
Summary: San Valentin se acerca, y con ello Gaako se decide a mostrar por quien ha estado enamorada en secreto, desde mas de un año. ShijiGaa (ShijimaxGaara) Universo alterno de Naruto. Genderbender- oneshot,


ACEPTALO POR FAVOR.

Entres ruidos y bullicios las chicas preparaban el tan añorado chocolate que regalarían a sus galanes.

― Mi chocolate será el mejor de todos ―expresó con seguridad y alegría Naruko, la rubia del grupo, mientras batía frenéticamente el cacao, en baño maría―. Este año, es mi última oportunidad, Saku-kun por fin se fijaré en mí.

― Ni lo creas, rubia tonta, Saku es mío. Mi torta de chocolate será mucho mejor que tu simple dulce en forma de corazón ―le respondió molesta Kanra, mientras amasaba con más rapidez la masa de su preparado.

― No, están equivocadas, el poder de la juventud triunfara esta vez ―emitió con orgullo Lea, sacando de su bolso el molde de galletas que había preparado―. Saku-kun será mi san Valentín, el me elegirá por encima de ustedes.

― ¡Cállate, cejas de cepillo! ―Naruko gruñó al ver que trataban de superarla―. Tú no tienes oportunidad con Saku-kun, a comparación mía, que somos casi amigos.

― Podrán ser casi amigos, porque no te ve como una chica, eres ahombrada, admítelo ―agregó Kanra con aire de provocación.

― Hum, hablas por envidia…

― Cierto, tu ni siquiera te atreves a hablarle…

― Basta chicas, no peleen, afectará a la masa de mis galletas…

Tema, el hermano mayor de Kanra entro a la cocina por un vaso con agua, para luego observarlas por un rato, como se peleaban mientras hacían repostería.

Pero, en especial, para observar como una cuarta chica hacia su preparación en silencio. De cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta, que al igual que las otras chicas, eran compañeras de curso de Kanra.

De la nada, aparece agregándose en escena, Gaako, su hermana menor. Una monada de mirada seria y cabello pelirrojo.

Traía consigo una bolsa de ingredientes para preparar chocolate tradicional.

Parecía muy molesta y preocupada.

― Oh, Gaako-chan ¿tú también vas a preparar un chocolate para San Valentín? ―articuló Naruko entre alegre y sorprendida, al igual que las demás chicas.

― Si, si no lo perderé, no lo permitiré ―le respondió con seriedad mientras las empujaba a todas hacia un lado de la mesa de cocina, y con una velocidad inhumana preparar su objetivo―. Terminé ¿No les importa si uso el horno de primera? ―preguntó mientras alzaba el molde en sus manos.

― No, adelante ―dijeron a coro las demás chicas, impactadas por su rapidez.

―Bien.

Cerró el horno y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la alacena, a esperar.

― Gaako, espero que ese chocolate no sea para un chico ―sentenció Tema, con leve molestia.

― Lo es ¿Por qué me tomaría la molestia de preparar chocolate si no es para un chico? ―dijo con sinceridad Gaako, mientras seguía concentrada en el cronometro de cocina, esperando por el horno.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Le avisaré a mamá! Tu estas muy chica para estar pensando en hombres ―refutó enojado su rubio hermano, mientras la apuntaba de forma acusante con su dedo índice, para luego salir en busca de la nombrada.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se plantó en el lugar.

― Yo estoy preparando chocolate, solo para no quedar fuera del grupo, ni siquiera tengo pensado regalárselo a alguien ―confesó Shika, la de cabello negro, mientras terminaba de acomodar su preparación en recipientes con forma de corazón.

― Oh, ya decía yo que era raro, que yo haya notado al chico que te interesaba ―emitió Naruko aun con alegría y gotas de la mezcla de su chocolate en la cara―. Por cierto, Gaako ¿a quién le regalarás ese chocolate? ¿Quién fue el chico que logró derretir ese frio corazón tuyo?

― Ah, yo también me lo pregunto ―objeto Kanra preocupada―. Sea quien sea, lo compadezco. Tema lo golpeará apenas sepa su identidad. Nos cuida en exceso.

Gaako las observó en silencio, con su expresión seria.

― No es asunto vuestro ―dijo con frialdad la pelirroja, para luego levantarse, ya que el cronometro acababa de sonar―. De igual forma, seguro se enterarán mañana…

Las cuatro chicas restantes se miraron con intriga, mientras seguían en lo suyo.

La mañana siguiente llegó.

Todo iba de maravilla, para el grupo de las cuatro mosqueteras de chocolate, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio, donde entrenaba el equipo de baloncesto. Su líder de equipo era Saku Haruno, un chico varonil de cabello rosa corto. Estaba en 2do grado al igual que ellas, pero era de una contextura atlética perfecta. Personalidad simpática y amable. El novio perfecto para cualquier chica normal.

Ya había un montón de admiradoras esperando que acabasen los entrenamientos, para ir tras él, y darle un presente de San Valentín.

― No importa cuántas facilones se le declaren hoy ¡Saku será mío, malditas! ―dijo alterada Naruko, mientras intentaba ir tras estas para golpearlas.

Pero Lea, Shika y Kanra la detenían de cometer una locura, mientras se aferraban a ella para inmovilizarla.

Fue entonces, que, por la puerta abierta del gimnasio, vieron a Gaako pasar con su mochila, a paso apresurado, con dirección al club de lectura que había al fondo del pasillo del edificio.

― Oigan, ¿esa no es Gaako?

―Ah, es ella…

― ¿Sera que va a ir a entregar su regalo?

― No pregunten, es obvio que sí, vamos a seguirla.

Las cuatro dejaron pospuesto su entrega de chocolates, para ir a espiar a su compañera pelirroja.

Se encontraba sentado, con la espalda recta y las piernas semi cruzadas, dándole un aire muy elegante, mientras leía en silencio, el libro correspondiente en el club.

Al ser de último año, era el superior de todos los integrantes, bueno, tenía a su compañero de curso, Tema, pero no el líder. Ese era el.

Los demás miembros eran en su mayoría chicas de cursos superiores, que en verdad casi no leían e iban a verlo de forma un tanto acosadora.

―Esto… Shijima-senpai ―se le acercó una de estas con voz empalagosa, mientras llevaba un regalo en sus manos―. Usted… me gusta mucho…

Alzo la mirada, interrumpiendo su lectura, para ver que detrás de esa chica, había como diez chicas más haciendo fila.

Internamente suspiro con pesar.

Todos los años, desde que entró a la secundaria eran los mismos.

En esa fecha, llegaba a recibir hasta cien presentes, lo cual se convertía tortuoso, ya que tenía que comprar para el día blanco, esa misma cantidad de presentes, para dejarles en claro a las chicas, que estaba agradecido por el gesto, pero que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Y es que se había prometido a el mismo, dejar los sentimentalismos para cuando fuese un profesional.

Estaba a punto de hablar, para recibir dicho presente de aquella chica desconocida, cuando desde la entrada de la habitación, se escucharon gritos y quejas.

― Kya ¿Quién es esa loca?

― ¿Qué demonios haces enana?

― ¡Esta loca! Cuidado.

Una pelirroja, había entrado empuñando una escoba de paja, que eran para barrer el patio de béisbol del colegio y propinaba escobazos a diestra y siniestra, para obligar a todas las presentes a retirarse del lugar.

― ¡Largo! ¡Fuera! ¡No lo permitiré, este año es mío! ―exclamaba con una mezcla de rabia y determinación, sin detenerse.

Luego de que la última chica saliese, cerró la puerta de una patada y la trancó con una silla, como asegurándose de que nadie los interrumpiese.

Los lentes de Shijima casi se cayeron de la impresión. Mas el quedó petrificado al ver la rudeza con la que recién llegada se acercaba a él.

Tema, concentrado en su libro, ni había notado lo que había sucedido, estando sentado al fondo del lugar.

Soltó la escoba, para luego quitarse su mochila y sacar de ella un chocolate envuelto en un elegante sobre con dedicatoria.

― Mi nombre es Gaako ―emitió a modo de presentación, mientras se paraba un tanto cerca del chico, con el chocolate en mano―. Shijima, tu… me gustas. Acéptalo, por favor ―remató diciendo, mientras extendía sus manos, ofreciéndole el presente.

― Etto… gracias… ―emitió sin saber que más decir, Shijima, aun sentado.

Extendió sus manos a modo de aceptación. Levemente rozaron sus dedos. En eso pudo notar, que la pelirroja, por muy seria que se mostrase, estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba.

― ¿Gaako? ¡Gaako! ―les interrumpió el rubio, al recién ser consciente de su ambiente― Shijima, maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a fijarte en mi tierna hermana menor? ―gruñó furioso, para luego lanzarse sobre él, con la clara intención de golpearlo―. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡La decepción, la traición!

― ¡Tema, espera! Yo apenas y reconozco a esta niña ―se defendió el pelinegro con lentes, mientras forcejeaba con su fornido amigo para que no le hiciese daño―. Ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de tu hermana…

― Tema… detente. Estas estropeando el momento ―objeto Gaako molesta, mientras se metía entre ellos para separarlos.

El día había acabado.

Las cuatro mosqueteras, se encontraban sentadas en el living de la casa de Kanra, con cierto decaimiento.

― Y creer que Saku-san se hizo novio de la emo Sasuka, que para sola al fondo del salón ―emitió Shika, quien era la menos afectada ante tal revelación.

― Mi corazón está destrozado, no volveré a enamorarme más ―dijo Kanra con melancolía, mientras rasgaba el papel de regalo del chocolate que no había regalado, para luego darle una mordida.

― Hum, yo también estoy destrozada, me cuesta creer que Sasuka-chan nos haya ganado ―articulo Lea con tristeza, mientras se comía lentamente las galletas que le habían quedado.

Shika notó que Tema, el hermano de Kanra se acercaba de paso, seguro con dirección a la cocina. Miró su chocolate, para luego tomar una decisión.

Se levantó en silencio y se acercó al rubio.

― Oi, Tema-san ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

El rubio se congelo y sonrojo al mismo tiempo por la pregunta.

Volviendo al salón.

― Naruko, tú no te ves deprimida ¿no que también te gustaba Saku-kun? ―expresó un tanto contrariada Kanra.

― Hum, si, todavía me gusta, aunque creo que ahora solo podremos ser amigos ―respondió con tranquilidad la rubia―. De igual forma, creo que el ángel de san Valentín no se ha olvidado de mi ―remató con cierta alegría, mientras recordaba que, a la salida del colegio, Hinato, su compañero de curso, que siempre le observaba en silencio a cierta distancia, se animó a hablarle. Y al notar que todavía no había regalado su chocolate, se decidió a dárselo a presente como el, aunque este después se desmayó de lo rojo que se puso.

Muchos, pero muchos años después.

― No lo puedo creer ¿así conociste a mamá? ―emitió sorprendida Shinya, su hija, mientras lo abrazaba en el sofá.

― Si, pero de manera oficial, porque ya nos habíamos visto antes ―expreso con gracia Shijima, mientras con una mano se acomodaba los lentes―. Era el primer día de clases, de mi penúltimo año. El despertador no había sonado e iba tarde. Las puertas ya estaban cerradas. Como en ese tiempo ya media 1,80, no me sería difícil saltarlo, pero fue ahí que la vi. Ella también había quedado afuera, y se encontraba sentada a un lado, de forma triste. Por impulso, me decidí ayudarla. La levanté por los aires, lo cual no fue difícil ya que tu mamá apenas media 1,50 por ese tiempo, y pesaba como una pluma.

― Hum, a comparación tuya, yo me enamoré de ti, ese día. En ese momento ―agregó Gaako, quien había logrado escucharlos y llegaba con unos bocadillos para todos―. Pero, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el desapareció a los segundos. Luego me enteré que era el mejor amigo de Tema. El día en que me le declaré fue muy estresante por su culpa…

― No sabía que Tío Tema siempre había sido un tanto sensible y fácil de enojar ―enunció Shinya mas sorprendida.

― Oh, sí lo era, aunque se calmó bastante luego de casarse con Shika ―aclaró la pelirroja, mientras intentaba recordarlo.

― Si, ni lo menciones. Cuando me regalaste el chocolate, me agarró del cuello y me arrastró a tu casa, con la intensión de que tus padres me regañaran… ―recordó Shijima con cierta pena.

― Aunque fue en vano, ya que mis padres ya me habían dado el visto bueno…

― ¿Eh? ¿Su relación empezó de forma tan esporádica? ―inquirió la niña de cabello negro, confundida.

Sus padres se miraron de forma cómplice, antes de responderle.

― Yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, si no hubiese actuado en ese momento, sentía que lo perdería ―Gaako se sentó a lado de ellos, para abrazarlos.

― Y yo me enamoré de tu mamá en el momento en que la vi entrar a escena dando escobazos, tardé en notarlo, pero supe que era por quien había estado esperando tanto tiempo ―agregó Shijima con una sonrisa.

― Que historia romántica más inusual ―Shinya emitió, arqueando una ceja―. Aunque me gustó oírla.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Como siempre, todo a última hora. ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!**

 **Espero os haya gustado este primer oneshot genderbender que escribi.**

 **Se lo dedico a Agus Cricenti, quien me inspiró con su idea de los cambios de género. (Espero te haya gustado Agus-chan :v) Si Shijima fuer chico, se vería como Ginoza de Psycho Pass (Trataré de ponerlo como portada temporal)**

 **Espero no se hayan enredado con los nombres, por si acaso, os dejo una equivalencia:**

 **Naruko: Naruto - Lea: Lee – Shika: Shikamaru – Kanra: Kankuro – Shinya: Shinki – Saku: Sakura – Sasuka: Sasuke – Hinato: Hinata. La única que no cambio de nombre, fue Shijima, ya que es un nombre utilizable para ambos géneros, al igual que Yuki o Nagisa.**


End file.
